The invention relates to an arrangement for producing packages used as feeding packages for a subsequent twisting operation, these packages containing two prestrengthened yarns wound up side-by-side. The arrangement includes devices for the drawing of two slivers, devices for the prestrengthening of the slivers into yarns, devices for guiding the two yarns together to form a double yarn, devices for withdrawing the double yarn, devices for winding the double yarn onto a spool package and having devices for monitoring the two yarns with respect to a yarn breakage which are connected to a cutting device located in the path of the double yarn.
An arrangement of the initially mentioned type is the object of the above-mentioned application Ser. No. 07/311,731, corresponding to German Patent Application (P 38 05 338.1) , which is no prior publication. By means of this arrangement, the circumstance is taken into account that in the case of a breakage of only one of the yarns, it may occur that the two yarn ends are wound onto the spool at different points. It will then be difficult to find and pick up the yarn ends in such a manner that the double yarn can be withdrawn from the package for a piecing operation. By means of the cutting device, the double yarn is cut so that the yarn ends are located essentially at the same point on the package.
In the case of another process and another arrangement, which are the object of the above-mentioned application Ser. No. 07/361,321, corresponding to German Patent Application (P 38 19 858.4), which is no prior publication, it is provided that, in the case of a breakage of a yarn, the broken yarn end is connected with the unbroken yarn so that it is possible to withdraw the double yarn by means of the remaining not wound-up yarn after halting the spinning operation.
An object of the invention is to develop an arrangement of the initially mentioned type such that, in the case of a breakage of a yarn, the finding of the yarn ends and the withdrawing of the double yarn is possible in a still more reliable manner.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention in that devices are provided for connecting the two yarns in the area of the cutting point which are controlled as a function of the devices for monitoring the yarns with respect to a yarn breakage.
By means of this development, it is ensured that the yarns cut at the same point are, in fact, also located at the same point of the Package and are picked up together. As a result, it is avoided that the yarn ends, although they were cut together, are moved apart and wound up at separate points when moving onto the package for example, by means of the cross-winding device. In addition, it is avoided that only one of the yarn ends is picked up. As a result, it is ensured that, during a withdrawal, a double yarn is always withdrawn.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that devices are provided for examining the quality of the double yarn, as a function of which the cutting device and the devices for the connecting are controlled. Thus, as early as during the producing of the packages used as feeding packages for a twisting operation, a monitoring of the quality becomes possible so that a rewinding of the twisted yarn for cleaning out any defects is not necessary in most cases.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the devices for the cutting of the double yarn and the devices for connecting the two yarns in the area of the cutting point are combined into a subassembly. In this case, in a further development of the invention, devices are provided in the area of the cutting point which have a combined cutting function for the double yarn and a connecting function for the yarns.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that a melting device is provided as the device for the connecting which can be brought into the moving path of the double yarn. This type of a melting device results in a good connection of yarns which consist of synthetic fibers or have a proportion of synthetic fibers. In the case of this development, combined functions can easily be obtained by providing that the devices for the cutting contain a heating device for at least one cutting device. During a cutting, a melting will then take place simultaneously so that a connection of the two yarn ends is obtained.
In another development of the invention, a device for applying an adhesive or gluing agent on the double yarn is provided as the device for the connecting. In many cases, a paraffining device may be sufficient which causes an adhesive connection of the two yarn ends.
In another embodiment of the invention, a swirl nozzle situated in the moving path of the double yarn is provided as the device for the connecting. This swirl nozzle causes an intertwisting of the two yarns or even an intermingling of the fibers of the two yarns so that a joint yarn end is obtained.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the devices for examining the quality of the double yarn and the devices for monitoring the yarns with respect to a yarn breakage are connected to a device for interrupting the spinning operation and/or for separating the package from the wind-up device. As a result, in particular, a separating from the cross-winding device is carried out so that the jointly cut yarn ends, when moving onto the package, are not separated from one another.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.